The Next Three Sennins
by Mystixa
Summary: Warningcontains Spoilers! Past manga chapter 222, I think? My take on what happens after Sasuke leaveswhat Naruto and Sakura thought about their teammate leaving them and Sasuke's reasoning behind his betrayal...


**The Next Three Sennins**

I do not own Naruto. Please do not sue me. I am not making any money off of this so there's no money to gain even if you sue. Thank you.

"What do you think will happen to Sasuke?"

Kakashi leaned back against the wall as he gazed up into the sky. _That's the question that is on everyone's mind these days._

The mission to retrieve back Sasuke had failed but miraculously, the rescue team made up of Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Kiba, Naruto, and with Lee trailing behind along with the Sand nin trio, had survived. It was really a miracle considering that the two Jounins that had confronted the Sound nins had almost died while a group of Genins and one Chuunin was able to eliminate them. Still…failure is a failure.

"Instead of asking about Sasuke, maybe you should be thinking about the leaf nins that risked their lives trying to bring him back…"

Sakura flinched as her sensei turned to look at her. She knew what Kakashi was suggesting to her. She thought back to the report that Naruto hesitantly gave to Tsunade in front of her. He had refused to look at Sakura while telling the fifth Hokage what had happened. Shikamaru had already given his side of the report as the team leader but he was not the one that confronted Sasuke…

Flashback:

_Sasuke left the village on his own. Nobody forced him to go to Orochimaru. All of the sound nins were defeated and he had a choice. He…_At that point, Naruto had briefly glanced at Sakura before turning back to the Hokage._ He said he wanted to kill me…he needed to kill me…because I was his closest comrade. _A few tears had escaped and was quietly trickling down his whiskered cheeks. Tsunade turned to Kakashi thinking that Naruto was already done and was about to issue a statement when Naruto held up his hand. _Gomen…gomen…there's more. Please do not be hasty Tsunade-obaachan. _He had let out a quiet chuckle at his own joke, opened up his eyes, and looked back at the Hokage with new determination in his eyes. _Do not declare him a traitor. Do not declare him a criminal._

_After…after we used the Chidori and Rasengan at the fullest power…Ne…ne…I am not innocent-I tried to kill too-I was fighting with all I had and I was ready to kill that bas…bastard-we both were "demonic"-the Kyuubi's chakra had taken over and Sasuke had used Seal level 2-so we both were "demonic"-I was down on the ground-the fight had taken a lot out of me-I could not get up and my entire body was hurting-and the Kyuubi had quieted down-it was raining. It was raining and I could feel the rain on my face. And I heard Sasuke. He had gotten up. I felt a shadow loomed over me and I thought that it was the end…that I wouldn't be able to fulfill my promise…that I can never be Hokage…that I failed and there was nothing more I could do. I was ready to accept the killing blow. But..but… it never came. Sasuke was just standing over me. Then I felt something warm on my cheeks. It was not the rain. The raindrops were cold. It was warm and wet. And then I realized he was crying. Sasuke was crying. He thought I was unconscious and I did not bother opening my eyes because I did not want to interrupt him-I wanted him to choose what he wants to do-and he did choose. _

_Tsunade-sama, Kakashi-sensei, it's not too late. We can still get Sasuke back. Sasuke was talking about the Mangekyou Sharingan…he was apologizing to me…saying that in order for him that to get that special Sharingan…the one like his brother…the one that his brother used on Kakashi-sensei and on him…there's a special condition…that he needs to kill his best friend. _Naruto smiled at this point and was shaking his head._ He called me his best friend and that's why he needed to kill me…but then…he said he is not like his brother. He cannot and will not kill me. _

"_Dobe-I can't go back with you to Konoha-gomen…either way, I cannot. If I kill you, I won't have a need to go to Orochimaru. I would be able to go after my brother once I have that Mangekyou Sharingan- Itachi told me to find him once I am able to obtain those eyes. Then I will go back to the village after my revenge but I would be labeled as a murderer-and I would be punished-and you will already be dead. But…but if I go to Orochimaru-there will be no need to kill you-I will obtain power a different way-and then I can seek Itachi and fulfill my revenge…I will be a traitor to Konoha-but at least, dobe, you will still be alive. Whatever happens, I promise to return to Konoha after my revenge. I will accept whatever fate hands down to me, whatever punishment awaits after Itachi-but I cannot accept that you or…even Sakura…my closest comrades…will have to die for my power. The price…the price is too high, higher than disloyalty to Konoha…"_

_Then he left me Tsunada-sama…and that's when Kakashi-sensei found me. By that time, Sasuke was already gone and I was too injured to tell Kakashi at that time what happened. Yes, he betrayed the village Tsunade…but it's not too late to get him back. He is still Sasuke. He is not…he is not…Orochimaru. Jiraiya said that it was like that too, back with Orochimaru…and he told me to give up on Sasuke…that I am a fool if I go after him and Sasuke is and will turn into another Orochimaru. But I can't believe that…I won't believe that…he'll come back…because he promised._

_Gomen Sakura…gomen, I lied to you…I wasn't able to bring him back…_

Sakura shushed Naruto with a finger to his lips. She closed her eyes and hugged him, clinging to him as the tears ran down her cheek. _Naruto, please…you already fulfilled your promise to me…he said he'll come back ne? So you did not lie…he's not here right now…but at least he said he'll come back to Konoha…don't be ashamed. I am not mad. You can look me in the eye. You did not lie. You did not break your promise. He'll come back…as long as we're both waiting for him…_

End flashback.

"A traitor is a traitor Sakura," Kakashi sighed. "He left Konoha…and not only that, he left you and Naruto. He is lower than trash and…"

"No sensei! You're wrong. He did not leave Naruto and me. You don't know anything at all!!" Sakura rushed down the stairs and almost knocked Tsunade and Jiraiya as they were coming up to talk to Kakashi. "Gomen…gomen…I have to go and talk to Naruto…" And she left, wiping the tears that were coming down her cheeks.

Tsunade frowned at this as she stepped onto the rooftop of the building. "Kakashi, what did you say to her?"

The silver-haired Jounin was leaning on the railings, looking down to see Sakura exit out of the building and running to the direction of the hospital where Naruto was still recuperating. Even with the Kyuubi's healing ability, Naruto was still injured and needed at least another week at the medical center. He was lucky though. Any other ninja would need at least a month or two of bed rest.

"Kakashi?"

"I told her that she needs to be thinking about her other comrades, the leaf nins that sacrificed so much to go retrieve back 'Sasuke-kun'. That Sasuke is a traitor and that he left Naruto and her."

"Is he really a traitor? I haven't declared him a traitor and the last time I checked, I am still Hokage of this village." Tsunade crossed her arms and looked at Jiraiya. "Should I declare him a traitor?"

"All of his actions up to this point…it would be safer for Konoha to be on guard if they should ever see him around. Maybe you should declare him a traitor, but…" the white haired Sennin looked up into the sky and closed his eyes… "I can't help thinking about that time…how alike it is…how maybe this is meant to happen…"

"Sasuke reminds me of myself…of how I used to be…" Kakashi interrupted, his voice somber behind his mask. "Maybe this was the reason that the 3rd Hokage assigned me to him. But I failed as his sensei."

"And that will make Sakura like Rin and Naruto like Obito?" Jiraiya skeptically raised an eyebrow.

The masked Jounin chuckled. "Sasuke would be horrified to know that a member of his clan had the same personality as Naruto."

"No…Sakura is like me. Maybe it's time to tell Kakashi the full story of the Sennins." Tsunade cleared her throat before turning her full attention to Kakashi. "You know Kakashi that technically Orochimaru is a Sennin too. It was Jiraiya, Orochimaru, and I that they called the 3 Sennins-all three pupils of the 3rd Hokage. It wasn't a coincidence that you, Kakashi, received Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto as pupils. It also wasn't a coincidence that those three were put together on the same team. Think about it. The groups are supposed to be even, right? Sasuke and Naruto on the same group makes sense. But Sakura, who had the best chakra control in the academy and was ranked top out of all the girls, was placed in the same group."

"It was the 3rd's decision," interrupted Kakashi. "He made Iruka…"

"Yes, it was the 3rd's decision. Because he noticed first out of everyone else that those three were similar in capabilities and personalities as his first three students."

"Tell me Kakashi, during that bell test, who was tied to the log?" Jiraiya was grinning like a maniac.

"Naruto."

"Did you know that I was the one tied to the log too during that same bell test? Maybe it's all destiny or fate or something of a higher power…" the White-haired Sennin shook his head in amazement. "Out of all the Jounins, you were the only one who administered the same test as the 3rd Hokage. Consider also that the 3rd trained me, then I trained the 4th Hokage, then the 4th Hokage tested you with the bell test…"

Tsunade quickly interrupted, "Fact of the matter is that history is repeating itself. It's weird enough that Naruto ran into HIM," and she pointed to Jiraiya, "and forced this lazy hermit to train him to use the Rasengan…but somehow, I find myself training Sakura. She can control her chakra very well and might even become a better medic than Shizune or myself. But out of all the genins, Orochimaru picked Sasuke to become his vessel, to train under him until he can transfer his soul into Sasuke's body. Orochimaru left Konoha to get stronger and Jiraiya tried to stop him. Now Sasuke has done the same thing and has turned his back on Konoha and it is Naruto this time that tried to stop him."

"Maybe this is why we should declare Sasuke a traitor…I mean if we say that history is repeating itself…then Sasuke is destined to become like Orochimaru…or will be Orochimaru…since Orochimaru is going to use his body…"

"No!!"

All three whipped their heads to the strong voice that interrupted their conversation. Naruto was standing behind them with eyes filled with anger. Behind him, Sakura was touching his shoulder, trying to restrain him from doing physical harm.

"I will never give up on Sasuke! He is not Orochimaru and he won't let Orochimaru take over his body. He is stronger than that!!"

"Gomen, but you guys need to stop doubting Sasuke." Sakura broke down and started crying. "I talked to him before he left. I offered to go with him, to become a missing nin for his sake. But he told me…he said he was sorry…that he can't take me with him."

Naruto hugged Sakura and glared at Kakashi. "He left for our sake! He told Sakura…"

"No Naruto, don't, I…we…we promised him we won't tell anyone…"

Naruto's eyes softened as he shook his head. "I have to break that promise for his sake. If we don't tell them, Sakura, then Sasuke will be declared a traitor, and only death will await him in this village when he returns to us." He straightened his back before continuing, looking at Kakashi and Jiraiya and Tsunade with strong conviction in his voice. "He said revenge is his destiny. It is his only path. His path alone. He doesn't want to forget his revenge, he cannot forget his revenge…for our sake."

_I've lowered my guard Sakura. If I stay any longer, I risk more people to my revenge. Naruto and you are in danger because you guys have become something precious to me. Thank you._

_Dobe-I will become stronger. But I don't want to lose my precious comrades._

"Sasuke can achieve that ultimate Sharingan because of us…Naruto and I talked about it…if he kills one of us, he can get that Sharingan and be one step closer to killing his brother and getting his revenge. But…"

"…he is not his brother," continued Naruto. "He did not purposely become friends with us just to achieve that Sharingan. He always pushed people away, but somehow, we were able to reach him. He hated us…"

"…because we had become precious to him. A way for him to get his ultimate Sharingan-and he did not take it. He had the chance. He could have killed me Tsunade when I talked to him before he left. But he didn't. He said thank you…"

"There is another way."

"What?" Naruto looked around. "Who said that?"

"Me. Troublesome. You guys are talking too much that I can't enjoy the clouds."

"Shikamaru? What are you doing here? How long have you been here?"

"I have been here long before Kakashi got here. I was lying on that bench staring up at the clouds. Of course, you couldn't see me because the bench is facing the other way and nobody even bothered to look around to see if anyone else was here." Shikamaru sighed and shoved his hands in his pocket. "There is a another way Tsunade. You don't have to declare Sasuke a traitor. Declaring him a traitor will be too troublesome."

Tsunade smirked and nodded at the genius Chuunin. "And your suggestion?"

"Declare the Uchiha massacre to be caused by Itachi Uchiha. And make an announcement stating that Sasuke's main mission is now to go after the S-class criminal Itachi Uchiha and to stop him by whatever means necessary. Also make it known to the public that the Akatsuki organization of which Itachi is a part of is after the Kyuubi. People will come to this inevitable conclusion: that Sasuke was trying to stop Itachi by trying to get rid of Naruto. But…he changed his mind and is using a different approach, one that would take him out of the village until said mission is completed."

_You are really a genius, Shikamaru!_ Naruto nodded his head and leaped into the air, shouting with excitement. "Ne, ne, what do you think obaachan??"

"Ano, Shikamaru…" Sakura nervously asked, "what do the others think of Sasuke?"

The Shadow-user closed his eyes and sighed. "Too troublesome! Nobody is passing judgement. Whatever Naruto and you decide to do…we will follow. He was not our teammate. Therefore, his fate is in your hands."

Naruto shook his fist at Shikamaru and declared loudly, "Tell them that Sasuke is Sasuke!! He is still and will always be Sasuke-bastard!!"

"Troublesome."

Sakura grinned and took both Naruto's and Shikamaru's arms. "Let's go. I'll treat you both to ramen."

"Ne, let's make it a party instead!!" Naruto grinned. "My froggy wallet is getting too heavy. I say we invite everyone-all the genin teams-Team 8, 10, and 13 out for ramen! My treat!"

Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Kakashi sweatdropped as the three young nins left, arguing about where to hold the party. Tsunade sighed and looked out into the peaceful city. "What Shikamaru said is actually a good idea. Sasuke will be absolved from all crimes and he will be free to follow whatever path he chooses-and hopefully, it will lead him back to Konoha village."

"History repeating itself…" Kakashi pondered.

"I'll train Naruto, you train Sakura, and let Orochimaru train Sasuke…" Jiraiya scratched his cheek. "I guess it's only fitting that way-the previous Sennins training the next 3 Sennins. And for once, Orochimaru will be doing something good for Konoha!"

"Kakashi, Sasuke will surpass your title as the copy nin now that he is under Orochimaru's jurisdiction. He will learn more jutsus than you can possible teach him. Things will work out. Everything will be alright…" Tsunade murmured. "As long as the leaves continue to grow and change-so too will the Konoha nins prosper thru changing seasons."

"So team 7 will become…" Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

Jiraiya smirked. "Hopefully-the next Three Sennins!!"

I hope you all enjoy my fic. This is just my musings! Too many coincidences happening that I can't help but write about it!! Please do not sue me!


End file.
